


Bitch I'm Hype

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [24]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: A Brightest Timeline take on "Hype"!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Bitch I'm Hype

_ “Hey stud.” _

_ “Hey baby.” _

_ “You remember that song Yvie want’d a do with me?” _

_ “Mmmh?” _

_ “We finished with it, and we gonna do a music video.” _

_ “That’s amazing! Congratulations, boo boo.” _

_ “Silky and A’keria already said yes.” _

_ “That’s wonderful.” _

_ “Right? So, I was wondering, you free next week? After you come back from the gigs?” _

_ “Maybe? Why? Do you need something? You know you have to stay home-” _

_ “We want you in the video.” _

_ “Are you asking me to be a video hoe?” _

_ “Yes? No! Yes. Umh. Maybe?” _

_ “I’ll do it.” _

_ “Please, do i- Wait. What. Really? I don’t even gotta email Steve?” _

_ “It'll be fun." _

///

“Wait, wait, move it to the left, no, wait, the right. Move it right! No, wait, left. No, right!”

“Bitch.” Vanjie almost rolled his eyes at the ever changing stream of Yvie's instructions, but he did as his sister asked, plopping the mannequin down. “This good?” 

“It’s perfect.” Yvie gave a thumbs up, and Vanjie smiled. 

“Thank fuck you made up your mind.” It was a little strange to be at Mickey’s at 11 a.m. on a Monday, but it felt amazing to be working with Yvie, the set of their music video looking fucking fantastic, if anyone asked.

Vanjie had almost not believed it when Yvie had first asked him to be on his album, his season sister not taking no for an answer when Vanjie had laughed and told him he couldn’t sing. 

They had ended on a compromise of a rap, Vanjie sneaking away to record at the studio during his All Stars quarantine. Vanjie loved their track, loved their song, and he was excited to spend a scorching hot summer's day filming what he knew was about to be a hit. 

“So,” Vanjie was digging through the giant tub of wigs Yvie had brought from home, “you thinking brown wig or blonde?”

They did have a camera crew on set, did have barebone crew assistants that had helped set up all the mannequins and even style a few of them, but Vanjie had seen right from the start of the project that Yvie was exactly like his boyfriend. 

He needed to be involved in every decision, no matter how dumb it seemed.

Speaking of his boyfriend. Vanjie had not expected Brooke to agree the other man always avoided anything and everything that could be used to brand them as Branjie without an intense vetting process and discussion of the intention from the people who asked them, and after more than two years together it had started to hurt for real, so Vanjie was so very happy that Brooke was showing up for the video.

“Blonde.”

“Ay ay captain.” Vanjie smirked, the stupid phrase rolling right off of his tongue like it was something he actually said.

Vanjie grabbed the wig, ready to style the mannequin they had just put in place, when they heard the front door open.

They froze to the spot. If it was a stranger, they were absolutely fucked.

_ “Everyone, we brought coffees!” _

///

_ “Everyone, we brought coffees.” _

Brooke looked around the club. It was strange to see Mickey’s completely empty, not even the bartenders puttering around at the bar.

He felt a flutter of excitement in his chest, the day one he had looked forward to ever since Vanjie had given him the call. 

Part of him couldn’t wait to be a video hoe and spend the entire day being a complete slut, but a bigger part of him was excited to work - really work - with his boyfriend.

Brooke knew he hadn’t always been easy, that his attitude towards Branjie had genuinely hurt the man he loved more than once, but Brooke had always felt vindicated in his beliefs, had been sure he was right, until they had been on TV together once again.

It had been an absolute joy to work with Vanjie on All Stars, even if they hadn’t won that week, and while Brooke still felt bad about it, it had been an amazing experience to be on the same team as his boyfriend and absolutely slay it.

Vanjie had been a star, a real star, and watching him deal with everything that was thrown his way from costume construction to dance recitals to Brooke’s panic attack, and even standing in front of Rihanna herself, had shown Brooke how much Vanjie had grown, and he was beyond proud of him.

“Oh, thank god!” Yvie ran over. He was wearing a pair of overalls and a yellow and black striped shirt, and Brooke chuckled as he gave Yvie one of the coffees from his tray.

“Are you sure you don’t want to break up with Vanjie and be with me?” Yvie smirked as he took a sip.

“Child, don’t even joke about that,” A’keria huffed, and Brooke laughed. Vanjie had asked him to go pick up A’keria from the airport via text, his boyfriend for once the first one up, Brooke waking up to an empty bed.

“I appreciate the offer-” 

Yvie smiled, and Brooke shook his head. He knew that Yvie had a boyfriend, knew Yvie had a boyfriend he loved very much, so it was just a joke, but Brooke was still happy that his own boyfriend hadn’t been close enough to hear it.

“- But no.”

“KIKI!”

They all turned as Vanjie’s voice echoed through the club, and seconds later, Vanjie’s arms were around A’keria, the two of them laughing and hugging each other tightly. 

“Bitch, I missed you!”

“No, bitch, I missed you!”

Brooke laughed. It was wonderful to see Vanjie when he was with his Dream Girls, the bond he shared with A’keria something absolutely unique. Brooke had been there with Vanjie on their season, but A’keria had been there for Vanjie on the season - his boyfriend actually allowing his sister to see him in moments of genuine vulnerability; A’keria, Vanjie, and Silky picking each other up and supporting each other like Nina and Brooke had.

Vanjie looked amazing. He was wearing jeans, a red checkered shirt, and a white tank top, and Brooke realised with a smile that it was the exact same outfit he had worn when they had painted their apartment. 

“Hey, hot stuff.”

It was strange how he could be on the road, not seeing Vanjie for weeks and barely miss him, and then, on days like today, they could be apart for a single morning, and Brooke would miss him so much his stomach clenched.

“I got you a caramel coffee.”

“Babe, you know that’s not the kinda sugar that I want.” Vanjie smiled, his arms going around his neck, and Brooke allowed him to pull him down, their lips meeting in a kiss.

“Aaaand here we go again,” A’keria drawled, him and Yvie breaking into laughter.

///

“Silks, you good for your costume?”

Silky had been the last one to arrive, her sister bringing a southern style lunch for all of them in giant tupperware containers.

“Bitch, you know I look correct!”

Vanjie snickered, Silky pulling on a black pair of pants. All five of them were backstage at the club, Vanjie sitting at her own station while everyone else had spread out their belongings on the surrounding tables.

She was almost done with her makeup, the blue shade she had chosen for the day looking great as she blended it in. 

Yvie had sent all of them a portfolio with the shoots colorstory, all of them encouraged to pick either gold, silver, black, or white. Yvie herself already out in the club, filming the intro to their video.

“Kiki, what about you?”

Vanjie tapped her brush, before she looked over at her sister.

“Almost, hon,” A’keria was doing her lips, a stunning shade of purple on her face. “Perfection takes time!”

“As long as you get it done!” It had been Yvie’s idea to ask the top 5 to be in the video, and Vanjie loved being back with her sisters, the backstage almost feeling like the best days on Drag Race.

She was just about to return to her makeup, when another voice spoke up.

“And what about me?” Vanjie turned, only to see Brooke stand behind her.

“Don’t you want to ask me if I’m done?” Brooke was already in full face, a sharp blonde bob wig touching her jawline. 

Vanjie hated her a little in that moment, hated how Brooke was always four steps ahead, her boyfriend always ahead of schedule. Vanjie was just about to tell her, when she noticed Brooke’s costume, her mouth immediately drying out.

Vanjie’s boyfriend was wearing a body hugging, long sleeved mid thigh dress with silver sparkles all over, and Brooke was out of this world stunning, her body beyond fucking correct

“Shit…”

“Good shit or bad shit?” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie almost wanted to smack her, smug satisfaction radiating off of her.

“Bitch, you know you look fucking stun.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear you say it,” Brooke sat on the edge of her table, crossing her legs. Her voice was silky smooth, amusement playing in every word. “Besides, you’re the one who picked this, after all.”

Vanjie had almost dropped her jaw when Brooke had asked for her to style her for the shoot. 

Brooke never asked for her advice on anything, her boyfriend always going by her own ideas or asking someone else than Vanjie, so it had felt like a dream to go through her wardrobe, and like a privilege to pick the sluttiest pageant approved outfit she could find.

“Now.” Brooke smirked. “Should I wear these ones,” Brooke held up a pair of silver hoops, followed by a round clip on earring, “or these ones?”

“Umh,” Vanjie bit her lip, “round ones.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Brooke smiled, the glint in her eyes telling Vanjie she knew exactly what she was doing, how much she was teasing her as she turned around.

“Fuck.” Vanjie cursed under her breath, her eyes glued to Brooke’s perfectly padded ass as she walked away.

///

“If everyone could come to the bar please!”

Brooke looked up from her phone. They had finished shooting the stage entrances, and while Vanjie and Yvie had gone off to do their own thing, Brooke had taken a moment to catch up on emails. 

Brooke hadn’t told Vanjie yet, the information not seeming all that important, but Brooke had started to prepare for the Miss Gay America preliminary. 

So far, she had only started talking to Jacklynn about gowns, but it felt right to try, felt right to give the pageant life another try since she was no longer the reigning Drag Race Superstar, that title now belonging to Jaida Essense Hall.

“Excuse me.” Brooke took a step forward, the scent of Vanjie’s perfume hitting her nose. “This seat taken?” 

Brooke put her hand on the back of the empty chair next to her boyfriend, and as Vanjie looked over her shoulder, she saw a confused, but amused expression on her face.

“No?”

Vanjie was absolutely stunning, her blue eyeshadow so vibrant against the glow of her skin and the caramel swirl of her wig, her dress dripping in gold.

“So.” Brooke sat down, a smirk on her face. She was in the mood to play, and it looked like Vanjie hadn’t caught it at all. “What’s someone as stunning as you doing in a place like this?”

“We shooting a music video?” Vanjie raised a brow. “Why you ask-”

Brooke put her hand on Vanjie, closing her fingers around her wrist.

“Oh.” Vanjie stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. “Ooooh.”

“I was wondering,” Brooke smiled, her thumb gently rubbing back and forth, “if I could buy you a drink?” 

“Fuc-” Vanjie flushed completely red, and Brooke had to bite back a laugh. This was usually at the point where their game broke down, where one of them couldn’t keep the mask in place, but then, like always, Vanjie surprised her.

“Champagne.”

“What?”

“I want,” Vanjie flipped her hair over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips, “champagne.”

“Ah.” Brooke stood up, making sure her arm brushed against her boyfriend as she reached over and behind the counter, grabbing the chilled bottle of already opened champagne and two glasses. “Of course.”

Brooke sat back down, handing one of the glasses to Vanjie who took it.

“I see I’m with a man of expensive taste.” Brooke smirked, holding the bottle up to pour while she maintained eye contact. “I like that.”

Brooke could practically hear Vanjie swallow, her boyfriend clutching her glass, and Brooke was ready to lean in for a kiss, when they were interrupted by Silky who yelled across the bar for them to ‘ _ get their heads out of their asses _ ’.

///

**_Bitch I’m hype,_ **

_ Yvie snaps her fingers, Vanjie sitting next to her, moving to the music _

**_hype, hype,_ **

_ Vanjie lifts her drink and clicks it with A’keria _

**_going crazy with my ladies._ **

_ Yvie points over her shoulder and to her right, Vanjie is sitting at the bar, a champagne glass in her hand. _

**_It’s feeling good, it’s feeling right_ **

_ Brooke and Vanjie kiss, their lips barely touching in a peck, and Vanjie spills champagne all over the bar.  _

///

“Kiki,” Vanjie grabbed A’keria’s arm, pulling her to the side and into a dark corner, “you gotta help me.” Vanjie had just come back from changing her outfit, her gold dress lying in a pile on the backstage floor.

“Hey, hey, cutie, what’s the rush?” A’keria smirked, her friend clearly already entertained by the drama, and that was one of Vanjie’s favorite things about her Dream Girl. A’keria was always looking for trouble even though she never found herself in it, and she was always more than ready to stir the pot from the sidelines.

“You brought along any of that hair oil?” Vanjie whispered, or tried to, but as she shot a glance at the club, everyone was still preoccupied, Brooke sitting at the bar with a drink.

“With Silky’s messy ass around?” A’keria chuckled, an eyebrow raised. “You know it.”

Shooting the scene at the bar had been pure torture. Vanjie had done her best to play it up to the camera, to stay professional, but it had been impossible with Brooke next to her, her asshole boyfriend taking her by complete surprise as she had kissed her on camera, which had caused Vanjie to spill her drink all over the set.

“Can I borrow it?”

Vanjie couldn’t remember the last time they had kissed on camera when Brooke knew she was being filmed, and if she was honest, she had no idea what was going on with Miss “I’m Brooke not Branjie” Hytes, but what she did know, was that it was sexy as hell.

Brooke had tapped her ass as she had walked off set, the smirk on her face clearly telling Vanjie that the jackass assumed she had the upper hand, but if there was one thing Vanessa Vanjie Mateo never did, it was going down without a fight.

“Borrow? Why you wanna borrow it?”

“No reason.” A’keria huffed, and Vanjie really wished she wasn’t raising a child, her bullshit radar way too good for her to ever get away with anything. A’keria gave her the once over, her eyes looking at every little bit of her, and Vanjie saw the exact moment she recognised the outfit Vanjie had changed into. 

“Bitch, are you gonna put it on your damned thighs?”

She should probably never have told Silky and therefore, by extension, A’keria, exactly what had happened in that bathroom.

Vanjie was wearing her white mesh shirt dress, the fabric completely see through. It had originally not been the plan, but she had thrown a white corset on top of it, causing the shirt to ride up and barely cover her ass. She hadn’t brought her black heels along, but she had found a white pair that she was pretty sure would do the job.

“Maybe.” 

Vanjie almost wished that her and Brooke had been a lot more quiet when they had hooked up while filming the reunion. The sex had been out of this world amazing, but Vanjie could live without the stares and the knowing smirks.

Brooke was her boyfriend, and while it felt amazing that everyone knew exactly how good their sex life was, Brooke belonged to her and her alone.

“Here.” A’keria picked up the bottle from her station and threw it at Vanjie who barely caught it. “Go get your mans,” A’keria smiled and rolled her eyes. “But don’t,” A’keria pointed at her, “come near my shit if you come back here.”

“Bitch.” Vanjie would have huffed if it wasn’t for the fact that she was literally holding a gift from her friend in her hands. “I’ma keep my come from your shit. Scout honor, but,” Vanjie smirked, “I ain’t promising nothing ‘bout Brock.”

“Girl,” A’keria snorted. “You nasty as fuck.”

///

Watching Vanjie dance was always amazing, the other moving like she owned the world. Vanjie was an explosion of color, an explosion of life, a burst of energy.

Brooke knew she had been staring, but it was impossible to look away from the little asshole that she called her boyfriend.

Vanjie was wearing the outfit, correction, Vanjie was wearing  _ that _ outfit.

She was sure Vanjie had done something to her legs, the skin glittering like a thousand stars.

It was infuriatingly sexy, and Brooke couldn’t wait to get her revenge.

///

Vanjie loved basking in Brooke’s attention. 

She could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her, Brooke following her every move with an almost predatory glare.

It was wonderful, and if Vanjie was a little extra dirty on the floor, if she threw herself that much harder into her dancing, well, that was her business.

“I hope you know-” Vanjie felt a hand on her back, Brooke’s fingers digging themselves in between the lace in her corset. Brooke pulled Vanjie in, her front hitting her back, and Brooke leaned in, her mouth right next to her ear, “-that I know exactly what you’re playing at, big guy.”

A full body shudder went through Vanjie, her fingers tingly and she knew her knees would have buckled if it wasn’t for Brooke’s firm grip, but she wasn’t ready to give in, wasn’t ready to give up.

“And what’s that?”

“I think,” Brooke’s lips were so close, her hot breath on Vanjie’s ear, “that you want attention.” 

“Mmmh.”

“And I think,” Brooke’s other arm sneaked around Vanjie’s middle, a palm spread over her corseted stomach, “that you know,” Brooke kissed just under Vanjie’s earlobe, “that I’m going to ruin you.”

“Plea-” Vanjie bit back a moan and turned her head, their lips meeting in a firce, firm kiss, neither her nor Brooke noticing that a camera was pointed directly at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Freykitten for betaing <3


End file.
